Sueño de Libertad
by angarzafir
Summary: ¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros? Esa pregunta podría ser determinandote para la vida del geminiano, justo cuando parece que el tiempo esta por cumplirse. ¿Esperará a la promesa de su hermano o se aventurará a buscar su propia libertad? Deft x Asmita
1. Dependencia

**Título: Sueño de Libertad **  
**Fandom: ** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas  
**Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Aspros  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
**Resumen: **¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros? Esa pregunta podría ser determinandote para la vida del geminiano, justo cuando parece que el tiempo esta por cumplirse. ¿Esperará a la promesa de su hermano o se aventurará a buscar su propia libertad?

**Capitulo 1: Dependencia**

Aquella tarde que lo vio pasar por el tercer templo jamás la olvidaría. Desde el escondite donde solía esperar a su hermano pudo ver el brillo de su hermosa cabellera dorada cruzar el pasillo oscuro de la casa y presentarse frente a su hermano, de forma cortes y al mismo tiempo severa. Él se asomaba un poco para poder ver más lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque su interés mayor era ver el estado en el que había llegado. Para su sorpresa, no venía vestido por su coraza de oro, sino por un liviano y blanquesino traje que rodeaba uno de sus hombros y caía como cascada hasta el suelo. El gemelo oculto se extraño por verlo de esa manera, estando envolvía.

Intento acercarse un poco más, y observo la leve conversación que su hermano mayor y el invitado sostenían en medio pasillo. Se detuvo a dibujar desde su recóndito lugar la figura de aquel joven de cabellos de oro que estaba frente a su propia imagen aderezada por la luz. Aquella túnica blanca caía sinuosamente a través de sus músculos, por primera vez podía ver el cuerpo delgado aunque no por ello flácido de aquella persona a la que había estado esperando esos dos meses. Su piel blanquecina, tan pura, tan limpia parecía brillar incluso más que el mismo oro que tantas veces lo cubría. Los músculos se destacaban cuidadosamente, de forma perfecta, enmarcando el cuerpo de un santo guerrero. Nada tenía que ver con el grande y fornido cuerpo que el mismo gozaba, el de aquella persona era tan moderado, tan perfecto, tan delicado…

En algún momento vio como su hermano se hizo a un lado haciendo un gesto con su capa y dejando que el visitante abandonara la tercera casa hasta subir a su templo. Realmente estaba curioso por saber que habían hablado, pero sabía que a su hermano no le podría preguntar directamente, y si lo hacía recibiría una respuesta muy superficial, lo cual no era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad. Para complicar más el panorama, su hermano estaba más tiempo en el templo, por lo cual escabullirse hasta la casa de Virgo para averiguarlo por si mismo era virtualmente imposible. Así que se dejo caer a espaldas de la columna, mirando el techo tallado del templo que se había convertido en su hogar.

−¡Defteros! –Escucho el gemelo desde su posición−

El joven se levanto y se asomo detrás de unas columnas para ver el rostro resplandeciente de su hermano, engalanado por el brillo del oro que lo cubría, la vista de casi un dios para él. Espero en silencio sus palabras como muestra de respeto y sumisión.

−En un momento saldré con Aldebaran para verificar el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a Santos. Es posible que llegue tarde, así que puedes empezar a comer sin mí.

Defteros no supo si sentir tristeza o felicidad. Por un lado, no le gustaba mucho las oportunidades en que su hermano por el deber tenía que dejarlo demasiado tiempo solo en ese gigantesco lugar. Pero por el otro, pensó que no podía ser más oportuna la ocasión. En ese momento siguió a su hermano hasta la habitación, vio como recogía de su armario el casco de géminis y con ello termina de ataviarse para su salida. Sacudió un tanto su capa inmaculada verificando que estuviera pulcra y no mostrar un aire indecoroso frente a los aprendices. Su hermano cuidaba mucho su apariencia y es que para su objetivo era de vital importancia presentarse con aire de grandeza y calidez. Así que se esforzaba para ganar la admiración de todos aquellos que estaban en el santuario como parte de su objetivo mayor: obtener el puesto del patriarcado y así liberar a su hermano de esas cadenas que lo ocultaban en la sombra. Cada vez que recordaba ese sueño infundado en la noche estrellada de su niñez, Defteros veía en su hermano a su salvador. El hombre que le daría una identidad ante el mundo.

Aspros sacudió su capa hacia su espalda y sonrío por encima de su hombro hacia su hermano, en señal de despedida, antes de abandonar el templo. El gemelo espero desde el templo hasta ver que su hermano se encontrara debajo de las escalinatas con el santo dorado de Tauro, un hombre de impresionante altura y porte que infundía respeto a quien lo viere, pero cuyo corazón era tan tranquilo y sereno, lleno de ternura, como un gran padre. Vio como el gran toro poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, soltando una carcajada, para luego ver tímidamente como su hermano se soltaba del contacto, de forma educada, vislumbrándola sin embargo una sonrisa para evitar demostrar que fue un gesto incomodo.

Defteros se sonrío a si mismo viendo como su hermano se portaba cortésmente con sus compañero y deseándole allí todos los mejores éxitos. Cuando a su vista ya no estaba presente ni Tauro ni su hermano, entonces el volteo la mirada hacia atrás, dirigiéndose instintivamente hacía la sexta casa, no sin antes revisar los alrededores.

Anteriormente, él solo tenía que preocuparse por el guardián de la cuarta casa: Cáncer. Manigoldo no era una persona muy agradable y aunque no lo había tratado directamente si había sido testigo de algunos altercados con su hermano. Por mucho que Aspros intentara mantener la compostura, con ese italiano mal hablado era difícil. Varias veces tuvo que contener sus puños para no salir en defensa de su hermano cuando el cancerígeno drenaba por sus bocas palabras obscenas y maleducadas. Admiraba la forma como su hermano se mantenían en línea y firme a su objetivo, evitando encarar demasiado a su insoportable vecino, aunque varias veces dejaba salir su rabia en la oscuridad de la noche, quejándose con él y diciendo que cuando llegara el momento le hará tragar cada una de sus palabras.

Pero ahora, más que Cáncer, había un guardián mucho más peligroso. Se trataba del nuevo chico dorado, quien supuestamente entreno Sisyphus de Sagitario, pero a quien había visto más al lado de Aldebaran de Tauro. Ese chiquillo adolescente era incluso peor que Manigoldo y es que, precisamente, el peligro era el ser descubierto. Su capacidad innata y sus sentidos afilados eran increíbles, el mismo con años de entrenamiento con su hermano notaba que el joven dorado tenía todas las cualidades de un guerrero. Varias veces se ha visto en vilo cuando el niño empieza a buscar esa presencia que está a punto de cruzar su casa. Incluso recuerda aquella vez en la que Manigoldo gruñía con él, ya que el joven con sus ojos afilados decía: ¡Dejaste a alguien pasar! A lo que Manigoldo por razones obvias, negaba férreamente. Eso le había enseñado que debía usar todas sus facultades para pasar desapercibido de la mirada de león.

Finalmente, llego al templo de Virgo, el lugar en donde había deseado estar desde el momento que supo que su protector había llegado. Al entrar a la edificación se dio cuenta que Asmita no se encontraba allí, así que supuso que debió haber subido hasta la cámara del patriarca. Por ello se planto dentro del templo, escondido hasta que llegara la persona que esperaba.

Asmita había tenido que partir a Jamir durante unos meses para una misión especial, por lo cual tuvo que abandonar a su santa casa por un tiempo. Eso para Defteros le resulto algo difícil de asimilar, ya que acostumbraba subsanar la soledad de Aspros visitando a aquel amigo que lo escuchaba con el mayor de los intereses y de quien, de alguna manera extraña, se sentía atado. Lo que lo unía a él no era el respeto y devoción que sentía por su hermano Aspros, era algo que no podía entender e iba más allá.

Algunas veces había tenido la oportunidad de saborear la exquisita presencia de Asmita en sus salidas extrapolares, permitiéndole por un segundo sentir el tacto de sus cálidos labios aún estando con su máscara puesta. Aquellas oportunidades eran resguardadas con manojo de oro en el interior de Defteros, acunando esas memorias de forma especial. Asmita era muy gentil con él, permitiéndole sentir de forma curiosa sensaciones que pensó imposible de vivir, con una calidez que lo arropaba. Y el hecho de mantener todo en secreto incluso de su hermano le parecía incluso más jugoso. Le hacía entender que él tenía una personalidad, aunque no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea.

En ese momento sintió la presencia del santo acercarse a su templo. Pudo percibirlo, incluso el aura de la sexta casa pareció reaccionar al cosmos que se acercaba a sus adentros, como reconociendo a su entero compañero. Se quedo absorto observando como el joven de cabellos dorados se poso en la salida del templo de la virgen, con su cabello desmarañado pero reluciente, y con aquella túnica que lo hacía ver tan diferente. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, el cuerpo de su amigo y compañero le parecía cada vez más seductor, delicado, pero fuerte y a la luz de aquel sol que iba reposando por las cordilleras, se veían incluso como un dios. El viento meció levemente la túnica y cabellera del dorado, mientras este viro su vista hacía el cielo que tomaba colores de acuarela ardiente, entre amarillo y rojo jugueteando con el naranja del otoño. La vista para Defteros era embriagante, parecía que veía la imagen de un angel encarnado en ese momento, brillante, tan inalcanzable que se sintió incluso privilegiado de solo observarlo. Casi sin pensarlo salió de su escondite para verlo, allí, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabellera y acariciar su tierna piel. En ese momento vio como el rostro de Virgo volteo hasta posarse sobre la posición donde se encontraba el gemelo, para luego dibujar en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa, cálida, como un añorado saludo.

−Te sentí en la casa de géminis. Pensé saludarte allí pero estaba tu hermano…

−Lo sé, también te vi llegar− Respondió Defteros embargado de diversas emociones−. Espere que mi hermano se fuera para venir por un momento y… saludarte.

Asmita respondió a esas palabras con una sonrisa llena de ternura, para luego caminar hacía donde se encontraba su visitante y luego ir tras las columnas para no ser visto por los de afuera. Defteros entendió el movimiento y también se escondió, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre la columna y observando como el cuerpo de Asmita se recostó sobre la que tenía detrás de él, a solo tres metro de distancia, recogiendo sus manos hacia atrás y mirando fijamente al frente aunque, con sus ojos cerrados.

−Estuve hablando con tu hermano. Tal parece que durante mi ausencia el santo dorado de Leo por fin tomo su puesto. Fue curioso, espere ver la presencia de alguien que igualara nuestra edad, y me encontré con un niño extremadamente interesante –Murmuro Asmita de forma pausada−. ¿Qué opinas de él?

Defteros por un momento se sintió descolocado ante esa pregunta. Aunque fue testigo del momento en que Regulus de Leo había obtenido el puesto, en ningún momento su hermano le habría preguntado algo como eso. Para él era obvio que su opinión al respecto de la casta dorada no tenía ninguna validez y tampoco habría razón para tenerla.

−No creo que mi opinión sobre el santo de leo sea muy importante− Respondió Defteros apenado, desviando su mirada hacía el centro del templo.

−¿Eso crees…?

Cuando Defteros volteo a ver la expresión de Asmita se encontró con un rostro serio, que lo miraba fijamente y aún con sus ojos cerrados podía sentir en su cosmos una mirada afilada. Parecía molesto por la respuesta obtenida y dicha expresión provoco en Defteros una corriente de pánico, quien pasmado solo trago grueso y respondió la mirada de Asmita con desosiego.

−¿Crees que si no tuviese importancia, me molestaría en preguntarlo? –Agrego Asmita con voz férrea, dura y soberbia. Defteros entendió inmediatamente su error.

−Lo siento… Yo solo…−El gemelo bajo su mirada un momento, respiro y devolvió el gesto de su compañero con fuerza−… Está bien, opino que es muy joven para combatir pero con grandes habilidades. Sus sentidos están totalmente agudizados y parece que aprendiera con el paso del tiempo. Es aún inmaduro, pero sus habilidades de combates son notables. Creo que han tomado una buena decisión al darle la envestidura de Leo.

Asmita suavizo su expresión, dejando que un mechón de su cabello dorado rodara por su hombro.

−Me parece intolerable cada vez que anulas tu misma existencia. Si tú mismo no crees que vale la pena respirar este aire, dime Defteros, ¿de qué valdrá que los demás piensen lo contrario?

−Cuando mi hermano logre liberarme de esta mascara entonces podré creer que si vale la pena.

La respuesta de Defteros, impregnada de dolor, sacudió el corazón de Asmita dejándolo sin respuesta. Más no tanto por la confesión entristecía de Defteros sino por la idea que le estaba asomando. "Cuando mi hermano me libere de esta mascara…"

−¿Y como se supone que piensa hacerlo? –Pregunto Asmita casi inmediatamente, apenas la pudo armar en su cerebro

Defteros cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, ahora arrepintiéndose y preocupándose a la vez. Había hablado de más. Tembló dentro de sí pensando en el grave error que había cometido. Asomarle esa idea a Asmita, una persona extremadamente curiosa y capaz de desenterrar sus más profundos secretos lo hizo caer en horror. Defteros volteo, quitándole la vista al santo dorado y cubriéndose con una mano la máscara, volviendo a sentir el tacto de aquel objeto que lo condenaba. Su corazón se aceleró, buscando mil y una maneras de quitarle la idea de la cabeza aunque sabía que era totalmente en vano.

−Dime Defteros, ¿Tu hermano te ha hecho esa promesa? –La voz de Asmita se sentía apresurada− ¿Te ha dicho que te liberara de la máscara?

−¡Quiero creer en eso! – Fue lo único que vociferó Defteros, asustado, delatando su nerviosismo a través de su respiración entrecortada, y cerrando su puño con fuerza, demostrando la impotencia que sentía.

Asmita pudo sentir perfectamente el estado de terror y angustia en el que había caído su amigo y decidió que iría directamente a encararlo. Dio unos pasos más, con lo cual comprobó la desesperación que ahondaba en el gemelo y mientras más se acercaba, más parecía acorralarlo. Cuando Defteros se sintió amenazado, hizo un vano intento de huir de la casa, a lo cual se vio frustrado por la mano de Asmita que fuertemente le sujeto de su antebrazo. Sentir el toque de la mano de Virgo totalmente en su piel, sin nada que lo cubriese, sin su armadura, termino dejándolo totalmente descolocado, sintiendo temor y deseos a la vez.

−Quítate la máscara− Escucho Defteros a sus espaldas, dejándolo aún más absorto de lo que ya estaba.

−¿Qué… has dicho?

−Lo repetiré una vez más. Quítate la máscara, Defteros.

Aquella proposición fue inesperada, pero fue mucho más imprevisto sentir como la mano que lo había sostenido en el antebrazo, subió delicadamente, palpando la curvatura de sus trabajados músculos hasta posarse sobre su hombro. Defteros se sintió totalmente acorralado entre el miedo y el placer.

−Asmita… tu…

−Quítate la máscara –Volvió a escuchar cada vez más decidido

Ahogado por el momento, Defteros voltea lanzando la mano de Asmita fuera de él, y mostrando un aspecto parecido al de una bestia acosada. Dicha imagen sentida a través del cosmos de Asmita le ardió por dentro.

−¡No puedo! ¡No puedo quitármela! –Grito Defteros adolorido− Tengo que esperar hasta que mi hermano me…

La mano de Asmita, en señal de alto, provoco que Defteros terminara tragándose las palabras que no pudo hablar. Acto inmediato, el santo de virgo volteo y camino hacia atrás, dejando al gemelo inmóvil ante la inesperada arremetida.

−Sal de mi templo.

Aquella orden, con semejante autoridad, sacudió las entrañas del geminiano, al punto de hacerlo sentir al borde del colapso.

−Asmita… yo

−No pienso repetirlo Defteros, sal ahora de mi templo.

La voz cortante del santo de Virgo pasó como un filo de diamante sobre su corazón, haciéndolo caer en pedazos. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, Asmita era una persona extremadamente paciente por lo cual, tenerlo en esa situación significaba que había cometido un error irreparable. Sintió inmediatamente como sus ojos se embargaron de lágrimas y tantas palabras se quedaban atrapadas dentro de su garganta, sintiéndose indigno de estar allí. Finalmente, solo pudo dejar escapar un murmullo.

−Estás… molesto…

−No…−Respondió Asmita, dejándole un claro de esperanza que luego se vio súbitamente mancillada y aplastada por las más duras palabras. –Estoy decepcionado.

Con solo esa frase, Defteros se sintió caer por un profundo precipicio. Ahogo su llanto por dentro, dio un paso atrás sosteniendo su pecho como si intentase soportar entre sus manos los pedazos de su corazón. Veía que nada podía hacer, sentía como con el paso de los segundos la imagen de Asmita se alejaba cada vez más de él y sus ojos embargados de lágrimas le dificultaban la visión. Tembló un momento y después de un minuto de dubitativas, salió huyendo del templo. Por dentro sentía que sería la última vez que podría estar cerca de ese cosmos cálido que lo acunaba. Y ya encontrándose dentro de su templo, lloró, como un niño a quien hubiese dado el peor de los maltratos, encogiéndose entre su propio cuerpo y maldiciendo una vez más su máscara.

_"Por favor, hermano, sálvame de esta maldición"_

Fue lo único que pensaba el joven geminiano, llorando amargamente, creyendo que cuando su hermano logrará liberarlo de la máscara, por fin, podría darle a Asmita lo que buscaba.

* * *

Bueno, aqui dejo mi nuevo fic, contara de 4 capitulos, ya tengo hasta el 3. Basicamente quiero contar como fue el proceso de la relación de ellos y como la dependencia de Defteros hacia su hermano y su falta de iniciativa que empiez colocarlo en jaque. Basicamente esto sería unos meses de antes de LC, ya luego podrán posicionrlo en el tiempo apropiado.

Espero que les guste


	2. Confrontación

**Título: Sueño de Libertad **  
**Fandom: ** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas  
**Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Aspros  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
**Resumen: **¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros? Esa pregunta podría ser determinandote para la vida del geminiano, justo cuando parece que el tiempo esta por cumplirse. ¿Esperará a la promesa de su hermano o se aventurará a buscar su propia libertad?

**Capitulo 2: Confrontación**

Sollozo tanto hasta que al final, su cuerpo cayó adolorido y cansado en un profundo sueño. Cuando su hermano llego solo encontró la imagen de su sombra arrodillada en aquella esquina y dormida sobre sus hombros, dejando entrever debajo de la máscara la señal de una lágrima. Aspros vaciló al verlo así, se preocupo hondamente al ver que su hermano tal parecía que había estado llorando. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Deteniendo las preguntas en su mente, el santo de géminis sujeto el cuerpo de su hermano dormido y lo llevo hasta su enorme cama, aquella que compartían desde que había obtenido dicho honor. Lo cubrió tiernamente con su manta y se quedo en silencio, observando aquella maldita mascara que lo marcaba. Aspros sintió dolor dentro de sí, pero ese mismo dolor no hizo más que afianzar su deseo de obtener el patriarcado, para ejercer así la justicia, aquella justicia que actualmente el santuario no gozaba y se empezaría a mostrar en el momento en que su hermano abandonara esa mascara. Cada vez más decidido, Aspros coloca su mano derecha sobre la desordenada cabellera de su hermano, como si con ello afirmara su decisión de salvarlo. Ante ese gesto, Defteros despertó.

−Hermano…

−Acabo de llegar − Respondió el santo con una sonrisa dócil, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano adormitado−. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Defteros solo se detuvo a recibir amablemente la caricia en su cabeza, recordando lo ocurrido en la casa de Virgo, aquello que nunca se atrevería a contarle a su hermano. Meneo la cabeza en señal de negación y se dejo atrapar por el sueño, otra vez.

Luego de esa noche, Defteros no sabía cómo actuar. Espero en aquel rincón durante horas, creyendo que Asmita volvería a extrapolarse para presentarse ante él y consolarlo, más eso nunca pasó. Intento por ello ir hasta allá, pero cada vez que se acercaba a su templo, no sabía de qué manera encararlo ni cómo respondería. Su temor finalmente lo embargaba y terminaba regresando, dejando que así pasara los días. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sido una semana entera después de lo ocurrido y desde aquella vez, no había visto a su amigo.

−¡Nadie pasa por la casa de Manigoldo sin que me dé cuenta! –Se oyó el grito del Italiano, exaltado, exasperado.

−Acaba de pasar. ¡Lo acabo de sentir! Se escapo de tu casa, intento entrar a la mía y ¡luego se volvió a ir por tu casa! –Vocifero Regulus, un joven demasiado molesto para el cancerígeno que para completar el asunto se creía cazador. Sus ojos azules brillantes destellaban como el de un león en plena cacería, mirando todo, escudriñándolo todo.

−Es el viento ¡Maldita sea! –Escupió Manigoldo harto de la envestida de su nuevo compañero

−¡No es el viento! Mirá, ¡allá va!

El joven león señalo hacia las escaleras que iban había géminis, casi dispuesto a seguirlo pero detenido por el brazo fuerte de Cáncer, que por obvias razones no lo iba dejar pasar por su casa para atrapar al… ¡viento!

−¡No hay nada mocoso! ¡Así que mueve tu trasero y ve a tu casa!

Manigoldo estrujo la cabeza del menor con fuerza, como si intentara regresarlo como ganado rebelde, a lo que Regulus respondió con fiereza, levantando su mirada activa y afilada como el colmillo de un felino hambriento. A Manigoldo no le gusto en nada semejante gesto. Parecía desafiarlo.

−Maldito gusano, ¡Deja de verme de esa forma! ¡Si lo que quieres es morir yo te puedo dar el pasaje directo!

−¡No te tengo miedo! – Grito el chiquillo colmando así la paciencia de Cancer, quien definitivamente disfrutaría el devorarlo. Después de todo, siente que le han salido más canas desde que está allí que durante todos sus años de vida juntos.

Manigoldo soltó al joven león y se puso en guardia, con sus ojos inyectados de decisión, a lo que vio responder ligeramente por el protector de la casa de leo, quien por instinto se puso en posición de defensa. El ambiente estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para empezar una batalla de los mil días cuya razón sería… ¿el viento?

−¡Regulus! –sintió el grito a sus espaldas, provocando que el joven dorado volteara y olvidara el virtual combate

Desde las escalinatas de Leo se veía bajar la figura imponente del santo de sagitario, su maestro y uno de los más respetados santo dorado. Al verlo, Regulus se incorporo y lo espero en la salida de Cancer, mientras Manigoldo al darse cuenta la irrisoria situación en la que iba a meterse soltó una carcajada llena de ironía.

−¿Qué haces fuera de tu templo Regulus? –Pregunto el dorado al tenerlo frente a él, alborotando con su mano el cabello lacio de su joven discípulo.

−Alguien intento entrar por mi casa, venía de Cáncer, y luego se volvió a ir, hacía géminis. Pero ¡Manigoldo no me cree!

Sisyphus escucho aquellas palabras seriamente y muto su semblante, entendiendo que el chico no mentía. Ciertamente sabía de la existencia de alguien que estaba junto al guardián de géminis, pero nunca había logrado verlo y por mucho que intento sacarlo de su mismo guardián, Aspros nunca hablaba de ello. Además, reconocía los sentidos agudizados de su pupilo, por lo cual no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

−¡Enséñale a tu alumno a diferenciar el cosmos del viento, Sagitario!

Sisyphus meneo su cabeza he hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Manigoldo, poniendo especial atención a su discípulo.

−Dime Regulus, esa presencia que dices, ¿tenía el cosmos agresivo?

−¿Le vas a creer al mocoso? –Vocifero Manigoldo indignado, haciendo un gesto de exasperación con su mano con el cual pretendía ganar la atención que finalmente Sisyphus nunca le entrego.

−No… No es agresivo –Murmuró Regulus mirando a su maestro con sus destellante ojos−

−Entonces, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Regresa a tu templo.

Las palabras de Sagitario, tan dóciles y con una mirada cálida calmo los ánimos de su joven compañero, quien respondió con una sonrisa. Manigoldo casi le dio nauseas la escena, volteando hacía un lado, y rascando su cabeza tratando de lucir desinteresado.

−¡Realmente un prodigio! –Los tres santos voltearon al oír la voz que venía de la casa de géminis.

Sisyphus se reincorporo en pie, sosteniendo el hombro de leo, mientras que Manigoldo simplemente cruza los brazos seriamente, intentando parecerle imponente al guardián de la tercera casa.

−He estado escuchando el alboroto y vine para ver que estaba ocurriendo, veo que ya todo está bajo control Sisyphus− Comento Aspros dejando caer su capa hacía atrás.

−Sólo fue un mal entendido, no había nada de qué preocuparse−Respondió el santo de alas doradas apaciblemente− Justo venía a buscarte, el gran patriarca quiere que nos reunamos con él dentro de unas horas para coordinar asuntos importantes.

−Estaré allí entonces. Si ya todo está arreglado, me retiro a mi templo.

Aspros bajo hacía géminis, pensativo con lo que logró oír antes de interrumpir dicha reunión. El joven dorado había detectado a su hermano ir y venir. Le advertiría que evitara cruzar por esa casa.

Virgo también sintió levemente el alboroto que ocurría en cáncer, cuando bajaba con su túnica blanca a recoger su armadura dorada que había dejado con Shion en la primera casa. Respondió el saludo cordial de Sisyphus al cruzarse entre el pasillo de leo y sintió la mirada centellante de Regulus cuando pidió su permiso para cruzar la casa. Atravesó a la casa de Manigoldo teniendo que aguantar las quejas del canceriano que parecía no tener otra cosa mejor que hacer más que dejar salir barbaridades por su boca. Finalmente entro a la casa de géminis, donde Aspros estaba a punto de salir para cumplir el llamado de Sisyphus. Asmita se detuvo a pedir el respectivo permiso, y sintió como entre las columnas se escondía aquella sombra que dejo ir de su templo días atrás. Defteros desde su lugar sintió que su corazón se oprimía de dolor, viendo como el cabello, visiblemente húmedo, del guardia de la sexta casa parecía apegarse a su piel blanca de forma seductora.

−¿Y bien? − Pregunto Aspros a su visitante−¿Qué te pareció el Santo de Leo?

Ante esa pregunta, Asmita volteo un poco mirando hacia la casa de Leo y luego dirigió su mirada invisible hacía el escondite de Defteros, provocando en el gemelo una corriente atravesar su espina dorsal.

− Opino que es muy joven para combatir pero con grandes habilidades. Sus sentidos están totalmente agudizados y parece que aprendiera con el paso del tiempo. Es aún inmaduro, pero sus habilidades de combates son notables. Creo que han tomado una buena decisión al darle la envestidura de Leo.

Defteros quedo sin palabras, al escuchar como Asmita repitió lo mismo que él había dicho en su última conversación. Su corazón empezó a latir pesadamente abrumado por una añoranza que no podía tratar de ignorar.

−¡Justo lo que pienso al respecto! –Vocifero satisfecho el santo de géminis−Bien, no te quitaré más tiempo.

El camino de Asmita hacía la salida de géminis se hizo eterno para Defteros, quien sentía que su corazón clamaba que lo encarara al menos una vez. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Asmita caminaba con ese aire de prepotencia y altivez que solo había visto dirigir hacia los demás, su rostro serio, forrado de divinidad, era como una pared de hierro entre ellos. Era mucho más gruesa e impenetrable que el hecho de su máscara. Finalmente, Asmita salió de la casa de géminis, y la respiración contenida por el gemelo se mostro en forma de un suspiro profundo que termino empañando su vista. Había esperado tanto tiempo para volverlo a ver y ahora las cosas habían terminado de esa manera… lo había arruinado todo.

−Llegas a Tiempo, virgo−Escucho Asmita tras su llegada al primer templo.

Asmita se detiene en la salida del primer templo, sintiendo el cosmos agradable de Shion de Aries, discípulo del maestro de Jamir, a quien tuvo el gusto de conocer hace poco. Comparar la imagen de su maestro con el compañero que tenía en frente provoco que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro de porcelana. Hakurei era una persona extremadamente interesante, rallaba entre la cordialidad del ariano y la falta de tacto de cáncer. Aún así, sus experiencias y conocimientos de tantos años eran un tesoro impresionantemente valioso que él no permitió desperdiciar. Cada conversación que tuvo con el maestro la tenía atesorada en su mente.

−Sé que debes partir a Jamir así que me apresure a venir−Respondió Asmita caminando hacía donde sentía a su protección armada, reluciente, rejuvenecida después de dos meses de viaje.

−No tenía mucho daño, pero apenas logre sacar tiempo entre tantos preparativos para curarla. Los anuncios de espectro van aumentando cada día, parece que pronto estaremos inmersos en la guerra.

Asmita asintió, colocándose lentamente cada parte de su armadura, con somero cuidado, emocionado de por fin volver a tener su envestidura dorada. Agradeció cortésmente y luego subió su camino hacia su templo, pensando en las últimas palabras oídas por Shion antes de salir: "Nos veremos en la próxima reunión dorada". Virgo suspiro, sabía que ya estando todos los dorados y viendo como corrían los acontecimientos, en cualquier momento recibirían el llamado a tan importante evento.

El santo de Virgo detuvo sus pasos antes de empezar a recorrer a géminis, sintiendo que esta vez el santo dorado no se encontraba allí. Sostuvo su respiración y dio el primer paso, preparado para seguir la difícil tarea de ignorar a la sombra que quedo en el templo. Porque realmente, para él, era una tarea difícil, por muy decepcionado que se sintiere, y por mucho dolor que le causase lastimarlo; pero era mayor la frustración que sentía el no saber cómo ayudarlo que pensó, quizás, no había remedio.

−Asmita…

El murmullo a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse en la mitad del templo, sintiendo su corazón ahogado de dolor, deseando poder olvidar esa última discusión y volver a estar como estaba antes. Sin embargo, su tan lúcida razón inmediatamente le decía que no podía pretender que nada había pasado. El ciego viro un poco su rostro hacia su izquierda, dejando que su cabello, apegado al contorno de su armadura se moviera un poco.

Defteros quedo en silencio y absorto al haber logrado su atención. Pensó que aunque lo llamará, Virgo seguiría su camino, ignorando su existencia y anulando toda posibilidad de conciliación. Pero muy al contrario de eso, encontró en el santo de la sexta casa disposición de escuchar, justo ahora cuando no tenía la menor idea de que decir.

−Yo… estoy apenado…−Murmuro Defteros sintiendo que todas sus palabras se agolpaba una detrás de otra clamando que las dejaran salir sin orden aparente−… es que… tu pedido… yo no puedo hacerlo… No puedo abandonar la máscara de esa forma.

Al final, una frase coherente logro salir de sus labios para luego quedar en silencio, en espera de la respuesta de su amigo. No obstante, Virgo quedo callado, como dando tiempo a que Defteros terminara de expresar su idea.

−Es que… sabes que es un capricho…−Defteros siguió hablando cuando de golpe, Asmita volteo mirándolo fijamente, haciéndolo callar.

−¿Capricho? No me guio por cosas tan vánales como esas− Respondió duramente el santo, con su ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba indignado−

−¡Nunca me habías pedido algo como eso! –Alzo la voz el gemelo, desesperado al ver que de nuevo todo caía en una discusión− Apenas mencione a mi hermano, actuaste… como si estuvieras celoso.

−¿Celos? –Vocifero Asmita en su tono acostumbrado, dejando entrever un poco de sorpresa, para luego mutar de nuevo hacía su rostro molesto−Tal parece que nunca llegaste a conocerme.

−¡Entonces porque actuaste de esa manera! –Grito Defteros abrumado de dolor, herido con cada frase que virgo soltaba−

Virgo mostro dolor al ver la reacción de Defteros, pero denotando su implacable decisión, volteo su rostro y decidió proseguir a cruzar el templo, terminando por ignorar al gemelo.

−¡Asmita! – Volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas, una voz aderezada entre dolor y rabia. −¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

−No vale la pena responder Defteros. "Quien alaba al tonto en su tontería, lo hace más tonto todavía"

Defteros quedo en silencio, golpeado vilmente, viendo como Asmita seguía su camino y estaba a punto de salir del templo. No podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así, no podía dejarlo ir de esa forma… El hombre rechino sus dientes sobre sí, saco valor de donde desconocía y se lanzo rápidamente hasta la salida, en una carrera desesperada donde cada segundo contaba, ocultándose aún entre las columnas y logrando, finalmente, atajar con su brazo el antebrazo dorado de Asmita, quien de nuevo, se vio obligado a detenerse.

Los segundos luego de ese agarre fueron pesados. La respiración de Defteros, honda y rápida era lo único que se oía en ese momento. Virgo quedo impresionado ante el acto. En toda su interacción muy pocas veces había visto a Defteros tomar la iniciativa tan férreamente. Por dentro, sintió que tal vez si había esperanzas. No pudo negar la satisfacción que tuvo al sentir ese gesto. Debía corresponderle a tal acto de gallardía.

Muy por el contrario, Defteros más bien se vio avergonzado de si mismo luego de haber tomado con fuerza el antebrazo de Asmita, al cual soltó asustado, dejando que su respiración se encargara de intentar excusarlo. Jamás en su vida lo había tomado de forma tan salvaje por lo cual se sentía profundamente arrepentido. Y para su mayor sorpresa, Virgo gira un poco a su izquierda y atraviesa el espacio entre la pared y la columna, provocando que él retrocediera hasta verse acorralado contra la pared. Se detuvo allí, observando profundamente el cuerpo de virgo frente a él, brillando como tenía acostumbrado hacerlo. La expresión incierta de su compañero no le permitía esperar absolutamente nada, simplemente dejo que los segundos cayeran a su paso, asustado.

Su corazón se sobresalto cuando vio que las manos de Virgo se acercaban a su rostro, al que respondió con temor, cerrando sus ojos carcomido por los nervios. Sintió, angustiado y al mismo tiempo aliviado, el toque de Asmita sobre su piel y la máscara que lo marcaba, atestiguando como su respirar poco a poco se alentaba y como su cuerpo entero se precipitaba a la dulce paz que no había tenido desde aquella discusión. Solo un toque fue suficiente, solo un momento necesario. Dejo que las manos de Asmita rodearan la máscara y luego subieran sobre ella, sin poner ningún tipo de objeción, mientras virgo solo sentía en su tacto aquel frío objeto, que aunque no le viera le producía un asco inmensurable.

−"La libertad es la capacidad que tiene el hombre de elegir sus cadenas" –Murmuro Asmita, provocando que Defteros abriera sus ojos azules−. No me malinterpretes Defteros. Quiero que finalmente lo entiendas.

−Asmita…−Respondió Defteros sintiendo de repente asaltado por los deseos de contener ese cuerpo entre el suyo, luego de comprobar la expresión de tristeza que enlutaba el rostro del santo.

−Sentir esta mascara me produce frustración. "Serás tan libre como te atrevas a pedir", bien dice el proverbio. ¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros?

Defteros observo el inmaculado rostro de Asmita, dejando que una de sus manos sostuviera su mejilla izquierda y sintiera el contacto de su cabello humedecido, como si fuera campos de trigo decorado por el rocío de la mañana, ahogándose de la ansiedad, queriendo sentir esos labios con su propia piel pero recordando, una vez más, la máscara.

−No soy yo quien puede liberarte Defteros. La libertad empieza en una decisión. Piénsalo.

Separándose de él, Asmita da una media vuelta y se retira del lugar, apenado, pero seguro que había sido lo mejor. Defteros dejo que el rastro de cosmos se fuera alejando lentamente de él, sediento de más, como quien deja que su mayor esperanza se escurra entre sus manos. Pensarlo… si lo único que ha hecho en todo ese tiempo, desde que supo de él, era precisamente pensarlo.

* * *

Aqui va el segundo capitulo. Ya los termine y soy medio impaciente xD

Gracias Karin por leerlo, me alegra que te haya gustado, esta pareja tambien me fascina, ando con una "Fiebre" (--- Publicidad disfrazada) con ellos xDDD

Stardust: (sau) jaja me alegro que te haya gustado y si, me imagine que Amsita no es de armar escandalos tan rapido, sino de simplemente dejar las cosas asi antes de empeorarlas.

Meti a Regulitos tan tierno aqui, recien doradito, debe estar pendiente hasta del grillo que suena por si acaso. Y Aspros empieza a tene run poco más de presencia. En el siguiente habra una parejita por alli deambulando... bueno, es en el ultimo pero alli estan! xD

Espero lo disfruten, este fic lo disfrute mucho escribiendolo.


	3. Decisión

**Título: Sueño de Libertad **  
**Fandom: ** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas  
**Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Aspros  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
**Resumen: **¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros? Esa pregunta podría ser determinandote para la vida del geminiano, justo cuando parece que el tiempo esta por cumplirse. ¿Esperará a la promesa de su hermano o se aventurará a buscar su propia libertad?

**Capitulo 3: Decisión.**

Aquella mañana, Asmita sintió algo especial. Los pasos de ese hombre al cruzar su morada y su elocuente hablar lleno de calidez era desconcertante para el santo de la sexta casa. En medio de su meditación, sintió los pasos del guardián de la tercera casa cruzar su templo y detenerse a mitad de camino, acto que le obligo a subir su mirada.

−Asmita de Virgo, desde que llegaste de Jamir no has descansado. Tus meditaciones están durando más que de costumbre−Comento Aspros de forma jovial, luciendo interesado e intrigado−. ¿Se trata acaso de una misión especial encomendada por el gran patriarca?

−Ciertamente –Respondió Asmita subiendo un poco su rostro, mientras su cosmos se encargaba de despejar sus largos hilos dorados hacía las alturas−, es una misión de la que solo tiene conocimiento el gran patriarca.

Aspros mostro en su rostro un aire de seriedad, acercándose con unos pasos al santo dorado que no detenía su meditación, en la acostumbrada posición de loto.

−A pesar de lo reservado que eres, nadie duda de los conocimientos que guardas. Escuche del patriarca que el maestro de Jamir hablo maravillas de ti, que considerando lo especial que es debo admitir que me resulto loable.

Asmita escuchaba cuidadosamente las palabras de géminis, quien extrañamente estaba muy dado para hablar ese día. Era la primera vez que alguien además del atento Sisyphus y Defteros se viera interesado en entablar una conversación con él e instintivamente sentía que no era nada común.

−¿Hay alguna cosa en especial que quieras preguntarme? –Interrogo rápidamente Asmita, sabiendo que todo ese protocolo solo venía para eso.

Aspros frunció su ceño ligeramente por un momento, incomodo por el corte abrupto del virguiano pero de inmediatamente recordó la palabra que cada tanto decía Sisyphus de él: Simplemente es muy reservado.

−Bien, veo que te gusta ir directo al grano…−Murmuro Aspros con un suspiro−A pesar de que eres ciego, se rumorea que tus sentidos están muy agudizados y que de alguna manera has logrado ver más que lo que comúnmente podemos ver a través de nuestros ojos. Así que estoy intrigado en conocer la respuesta a esta pregunta Santo de Virgo.

−Prosigue

−¿Qué es la justicia?

Asmita quedo en silencio por un momento, arqueando una de sus cejas en total expectación. No esperaba algo así. Aún sin embargo, el joven santo accedió a responder esa interrogante.

−La justicia solo existe en la opinión de quienes se creen justos− Respondió Asmita con elocuencia−. Su significado y valor varía tanto como los espectros de luz al atravesar el fino vidrio. Depende bajo que ojos se ven, para cada quien será justo o injusto en mayor o menor medida. Por ello, no hay justicia perfecta, ni maldad perfecta.

−Si llegarás a ser patriarca, ¿Cuál sería tu justicia? –Pregunto de nuevo géminis, altamente interesado.

−Mi justicia sería dar la libertad de que se escoja su propio destino, para luego tomar la responsabilidad de sus propias decisiones.

Aspros sonrió con esas palabras.

−Muy cierto, Santo de Virgo. Me has dejado satisfecho, en efecto, gozas de extrema sabiduría. Me retiro.

Asmita oyó como los pasos desaparecían de su templo, dejándolo otra vez solo. Suspiro amargamente, inquieto ante esas preguntas y las palabras de Defteros. Sentía lejanamente un mal presentimiento.

Por otro lado, en el templo de géminis, Defteros estaba sentado entre los rincones de la edificación, mirando firmemente el techo tallado de mármol y recordando las palabras del día anterior que le dejo en un suspiro el santo de virgo.

_"La libertad es la capacidad que tiene el hombre de elegir sus cadenas"_

Defteros dejo caer su cabeza en medio de sus brazos, viendo como algunas vendas caían de ellos. Se detiene un momento para ver sus manos, grandes, gruesas y ásperas, cansadas del duro entrenamiento matutino que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Las observo memorando las dulces manos con las cuales Asmita sujeto su rostro esa última vez. Cuan distintas eran, cuan distintos eran ambos. Asmita tiene un cuerpo delgado y fino, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte e imponente, lo suficiente como para haberlo detenido en la casa de Virgo en su intento de huida. Esas manos podían rápidamente pasar de un agarre severo a una dulce caricia. Ese rostro podía mutar de la tierna sonrisa a la expresión de juez. Solo él conocía lo que había detrás de aquella mascara de divinidad en la que solía escudarse, al mismo tiempo que solo Asmita conocía de él. Eran mutuamente sus confidentes

_"¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros?"_

Ante esa pregunta, el gemelo se vio embaucado entre tantos pensamientos. ¿Alguien le había preguntado eso? No, ni siquiera su hermano en los últimos años le había preguntado algo como eso. Pero, ¿es que acaso su libertad estaba inmersa en su propia decisión? Había durante tanto tiempo confiado su libertad en manos de su hermano, que jamás pensó en la idea de que el mismo se podía crear su propia libertad. Le parecía absurdo.

Aún así, la sola pregunta avoco memorias en su mente. Recordó los toques cálidos de Asmita que atravesaba su máscara y como esos leves encuentros le creaban deseos de poder hacerlo directamente. No sueños, no ilusiones, no almas extrapoladas a través de las barreras, sino abiertamente, piel con piel. Para ello… debía quitarse la máscara. Defteros murmuro algo dentro de sí, acorralado entre el deseo y el miedo.

−Quiero besarte...

En ese momento, sintió los pasos de su hermano entrar a su templo, con porte elegante, como solía hacerlo. Defteros se remitió en solo levantar su rostro apesumbrado, el cual su hermano inmediatamente detecto.

−¿Qué te sucede? Has estado decaído desde hace días.

−No te preocupes hermano, no es nada –Respondió el hermano con una mirada tierna a través de su máscara.

−Es la máscara, ¿cierto?

Defteros vacilo por un momento ante la acertada conclusión de su hermano, a lo cual el santo dorado responde con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

−He visto como te observas al espejo con rabia y deseos de arrancarla –Murmuro Aspros con tristeza −. ¿Te ha empezado a incomodar?

−¿Desde cuándo estuve cómodo con ella? –Musitó Defteros bajando su mirada.

−Tienes razón… he sido un imprudente. Perdóname.

Con un breve abrazo por parte de Aspros, quien sostuvo la cabeza de su hermano hacia su pierna mientras este permanecía sentado en el suelo, Defteros por un momento se sintió aliviado.

−Ya falta poco Defteros… No queda mucho tiempo, la guerra santa esta por estallar y pronto tendrán que escoger al patriarca. Solo soporta un poco más.

En ese momento, un choque de cosmos en la casa de Virgo llama su atención. Defteros y Aspros voltean intrigados, sintiendo que el cosmos con el cual Asmita meditaba de repente desapareció. El corazón de Defteros empezó a latir totalmente asustado.

En la sexta casa, Asmita lucia arrodillado en el suelo, dejando que las hebras doradas se escurrieran alborotadamente por su armadura, agitado, exhausto, con un hilo de sangre que rodo por su cabeza. Por primera vez se encontraba con un mural difícil de traspasar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a dejar que su alma vagase por recónditos lugares mientras su cuerpo descansaba en el templo, pero intentaba ir aún más allá, un lugar donde está la máxima frontera de la conciencia. Ahora mismo estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sisyphus fue el único que se movió de su sitio para verificar lo que pasaba y al verlo en el suelo, intento ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque Asmita con una señal de su mano le detuvo.

−Puedo hacerlo… −Respondió Asmita reincorporándose y volviendo a su posición.

El santo de Sagitario observo abrumado como de nuevo el cosmos dorado de Asmita se alzo muy alto, alborotando su cabellera y volviendo a formar la flor de lotos. No entendía que ocurría, pero definitivamente tenía que ver con lo visto en Jamir y una orden del patriarca, por lo cual, el dorado no tuvo otra opción más que irse sin preguntar.

Defteros y Aspros sentían todo desde su casa, comprendiendo que de nuevo, Asmita alzaba su cosmos en meditación.

−No sé qué está haciendo pero parece peligroso… −Comenta Aspros inexpresivamente.

−¿Qué quieres decir hermano?

Aspros cambia de lugar a su casco dorado, ahora posicionándolo contra su derecha, observando fijamente hacia el sexto templo.

−Parece que intenta hacer algo en su meditación, pero al no poder su mismo cosmos lo golpea. De seguir así podría incluso poner en peligro su vida. Dice que es una misión del gran patriarca.

Con esas palabras, Aspros se dirigió a su habitación, para reposar un poco de la rutina dejando a Defteros absorto ante la respuesta. Efectivamente, en el atardecer de ese día otra vez se sintió ese golpe de cosmos atravesar la casa de Virgo, más fuerte que el anterior. Para el gemelo, la señal de que algo andaba mal lo estaba acosando. Aquel presentimiento genuino.

Asmita crujió sus dientes al no poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para lograr su cometido. En Jamir lo había obtenido, había alcanzado las barreras hasta llegar al mundos de los muertos. Pero desde que llego al santuario, le resultaba imposible y por ello había intentado hacerlo con todo su cosmos, lo cual termino siendo peligroso para su vida. En ese momento entendió que esa no era la manera de conseguirlo y que lo que le evitaba poder concentrarse era precisamente toda esa discusión con Defteros.

Estaba agotado, hilos de sudor y sangre recorrían su frente y caían a través de su barbilla, sediento, golpeado como si hubiera sido azotado contra la cordillera del Himalaya. Desistió entonces, consciente de sus limitaciones, convencido que nada lograría con ese estado mental que le hacía dar vuelta sobre esa frase liberada por Defteros y la reciente conversación con Aspros. Algo simplemente le alertaba, pero no podía entender claramente la advertencia de su pecho. Por ahora descansaría.

La noche acobijo todo el santuario rápidamente. La perfecta visión de todas las constelaciones denotaba un cielo despejado y hermoso para cualquiera de los amantes. Todos se preparaban para descansar, ya algunos incluso estaban en pleno sueño, aprovechando la época de paz que aún se vivía. En ese escenario, una figura pesada se veía bajar del templo de patriarca, con rostro abrumado, visiblemente golpeado. El Cid pudo verlo bajar justo antes de remitirse a su habitación a descansar y considerando de quien era, supo que algo estaba mal. Se quedo en silencio, viendo como el dorado de alas de oro se sentó en las escalinatas que llevaban a acuario, con una expresión pesada. El español inmediatamente entendió lo que significaba y se preparo internamente a una larga velada.

En ese mismo momento, Defteros observo que su hermano ya se había quedado dormido, así que con sumo cuidado sale de la cama y lo termina de cubrir con las sabanas suaves. Escucho musitar un poco a su hermano mayor, entre abriendo uno de sus ojos con desconcierto, a lo que Defteros solo murmuro diciendo que necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Aspros asintió, no sin antes decirle que tuviera cuidado. Con precaución, Defteros salió de géminis y pasó sigilosamente entre los templos, hasta llegar al templo de Virgo, aún con temor, pero decidido. Ya sabía hasta donde quería llegar.

En el mismo lugar, dentro de la alberca preparada por las doncellas del santuario, Asmita reposaba luego de un duro día. Se sentía agotado, extremadamente agotado a pesar de haber permaneció solo sentado. El esfuerzo a nivel cósmico era demasiado para su joven cuerpo. El agua caliente desplegando un vapor de olor a jazmín le permitía relajarse, antes de ir a su habitación para así dormir y prepararse para otro día más. El rubio se hunde en las profundidades el agua, intentando despejar tantas dudas de su mente, aquellas que eran culpables del fracaso en el que se había convertido su jornada.

−Debo ser más fuerte… −Pensaba dentro de sí −. Despojarme de las preocupaciones humanas, dejar atrás los sentimientos vánales que interrumpen mi camino. Athena, la vida misma, incluso Defteros… debo olvidarme de todo eso cuando este meditando.

Salió de las aguas un poco, sintiendo las gotas de agua escurrirse entre su piel, concentrando su mente, separando su corazón para poder tener control total del universo que yacía dentro de él. Abandonarlo todo.

Defteros entro a su habitación y la vio vacía, cuidadosamente preparada pero sin su dueño dentro de ella. El gemelo dudo en si debía penetrar o no, temiendo empeorar aún más las cosas, aunque su último encuentro había sido más amigable. Suspiro y salió hasta la sala principal del templo, viendo como la luz de la luna se escurría en la entrada, iluminando y dejando dibujados en el piso las sombras de las columnas.

La luz que recorrió el pasillo detrás de Defteros, el movimiento de la dócil cortina que separaba la habitación y de inmediato, el rebosante olor a jazmín, llamaron la atención del geminiano, que al voltear su rostro, vio embelesado a Virgo con solo un pantalón vino tino, de estilo oriental y su cabello cayendo precipitadamente tras su espalda, adhiriéndose a los contornos de su cuerpo. La vista fue demasiado para los sentidos del gemelo, quien dejo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, buscando grabar eternamente esa imagen en su mente.

Asmita, al salir y sentir el aire penetrar por el pasillo de su templo, de inmediato detecto el olor y el sonido del corazón de Defteros quedando en el lugar aturdido. No, justo ahora no, luego que durante su baño intento despojarse de todo lo que lo acosaba, no podía darse el gusto de crear algo que le hiciera más peso para su actual misión. Intento crear en su rostro la expresión más dura posible para despedir a su visitante y obligarlo a regresar sin ningún pase de palabras. Sin embargo, por mucho que duro con su rostro forrado de fiereza, el gemelo se quedo allí de pie, sin moverse, sin dar un solo paso atrás. Más bien su respiración se agitaba, respiraba como un toro embravecido, sentía que el olor de su cuerpo acrecentaba y que prácticamente jadeaba a través de la máscara, llevado por un sinfín de emociones que lo mantenía como una estatua en la entrada de ese pasillo.

Viendo que su rostro no había sido lo suficiente severo, dio unos pasos, dejando que el agua recorriera su camino hasta el suelo, y dejando con cada paso una huella húmeda, recogiendo al mismo tiempo su largo cabello dorado hasta dejarlo reposar sobre su hombro derecho. Para Defteros, ver que él se acercaba dejando toda una línea acuosa y permitiendo que poco a poco la luz de la luna dibujara reflejos platas por todo su ser, lo estaba comiendo en vida. Trato de apartar su vista de él, ver cualquier cosa, la luz que traspasaba por las columnas o el frio aspecto del mármol. Desgraciadamente en ese lugar no había mucho que ver.

−Defteros, hoy no puedo atenderte –Sentencio Asmita luego de salir del pasillo, dejando el aroma a jazmín que estaba envenenando al gemelo desde lo lejos, ahora lo hiciera de cerca.

Por supuesto, Asmita era ciego, él no conocía las múltiples reacciones que puede crear una simple imagen para un hombre como Defteros. Él necesitaba más que eso, y por ello lo reflejaba de esa manera, a través del tacto, tanto como lo había hecho antes a través de sus meditaciones y salidas de su cuerpo. Pero para él, para él lo que veía era suficiente. Aunque intentaba apartar su vista del reflejo plateado que dejaba la luna sobre su cuerpo, grabado, casi formado como una pieza perfecta, tan gentil, tan suave y a la vez, tan fuerte, tan virgen… le era imposible… Intento decir algo, pero no podía, el desosiego le había arrancado las facultades a puntos inimaginables.

−No quiero ser brusco contigo – Continuo Asmita incomodo con el silencio del gemelo –, pero realmente he tenido un día agotador. Aunque quisieras hablar en este momento, no te prestaría la atención que mereces.

−Solo quiero una cosa… −Murmuro Defteros casi aliento –

Asmita subió su rostro denotando interés. ¿Querer algo? Jamás Defteros había dicho semejante frase. ¿Querer algo? Para él, quien siempre estuvo a expensa de las migajas de atención que podía ofrecerle su hermano, de esperanzas infundadas… Asmita admitió que esto estaba saliendo de todos sus cálculos, preocupándose cuando Defteros entro al pasillo, avanzando unos 5 pasos para luego intentar desatarse algo. No podía definir aún que era.

Allí estuvo el gemelo, dentro del pasillo, posando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, enterrándolas en su cabellera y buscando dentro de esa melena furiosamente peinada las ataduras de su máscara. Para él, hubiera sido sencillo simplemente arrancarla, pero de hacerlo podría crearle problemas con su hermano, aunque los deseos animales que lo estaban carcomiendo en un momento parecía llevarlo aceleradamente al precipicio. Desesperado, se arrodillo en el pasillo e intento tirar de las ataduras sin forzarlas, lo cual fue totalmente inútil. Conforme más se impacientaba, más se veía preso del terror. Los nervios no le permitían despojarse de su máscara, resbalándose sus ataduras de entre sus manos y creando así aún más ansiedad. En cuanto más sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de sus dedos, la respiración se aceleraba, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía estallar en su pecho… se veía acorralado por el deseo infame…

Entonces, lo observo, en un momento fugaz en que decidido subir su mirada encendida mientras intentaba despojarse de su máscara. Cuando lo vio, de pie, en silencio, con expresión de desconcierto, algo sacudió totalmente el cuerpo del gemelo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No se dio cuenta en qué momento se estaba convirtiendo en una bestia que solo pensaba devorar a aquella frágil creatura que tenía en frente. Se vio por un instante esclavo de sus instintos, pero al encontrarse de nuevo con esa dulce imagen, se sintió el peor pecador de la tierra. Temió en ese momento de su lado salvaje. ¿A eso se referían con ser la estrella de la desgracia? ¿Sería capaz incluso de mancillar lo que más amase devorado por los deseos? Defteros supo en ese momento que si se quitaba la máscara, sería como liberar a un lobo hambriento de su bozal y frente a una liebre… No, no podía permitírselo a sí mismo, por mucho placer que le generara la idea de arrancar con violencia la pureza de esa persona, no podía hacerlo. Sucumbió ante la razón, dejo caer sus manos a los lados, intentando tranquilizar a su cuero excitado. Finalmente Asmita entendió.

−¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Asmita desde su lugar, provocando que su voz penetrara dulcemente en los oídos del gemelo −¿Quieres quitarte la máscara?

−Ya no estoy seguro… −Murmuro Defteros luciendo derrotado ante su conciencia –

−¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros? –Pregunto de nuevo Asmita, no mostrando ninguna emoción en su semblante.

−Lo suficiente… para estar contigo y no hacerte daño.

Esa respuesta dio todas las razones que Asmita esperaba. El hecho de que haya ido hasta allí, un día como hoy que su hermano estaba en su templo, a tomar la decisión de quitarse la máscara frente a él y aún así, desistir cuando sintió que algo lo estaba envenenando, le dio suficiente motivos para olvidar su misión, su castidad, su santidad, solo por ese momento. La lógica de Defteros lo había convencido.

−Eres fuerte Defteros.

Antes de que Defteros pudiera responder de alguna manera, sintió las manos de Asmita entrar por su frente y escudriñar lentamente su melena, como si la investigara con su tacto. El contacto fue inesperado para él, quien sintió una corriente caliente que lo atravesó por completo, volviéndolo a acelerar. Pero, se sentía distinto. No era el deseo desbocado y lascivo que lo aprisionaba hace un momento. Era un dulce sentimiento que lo cobijaba, le daba tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo expectativa.

Allí estaba, frente a él, arrodillado precisamente frente a él, quien cuidadosamente tenía sus manos posadas en ese cabello salvaje, buscando las ataduras de esa mascara. Defteros se dejo embriagar por el olor de jazmín que se escurría ante su maldición, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que le dejaba las yemas de los dedos de Asmita, mientras cometían su misión. Al final, Asmita consiguió la atadura enrevesada entre el cabello de Defteros.

−Siempre supe que tenías un carácter especial. Aquellos que te juzgaron como una estrella de la desgracia no son más que necios con prejuicio que creen en fabulas humanas. Aunque bien es cierto que todos nos regimos por el destino, quiero creer que el destino es simplemente una guía de lo que puede ser nuestra vida si nos dejamos llevar sin queja por sus imposiciones.

Las ataduras iban cediendo poco a poco, mientras que el corazón de Defteros, acunado en esa suave fragancia, latía absorto de tanta belleza. Por fin entendía, entendía esa unión invisible que lo ataba a él, de forma exquisita, a la cual quería sucumbir.

−Es el destino de un hombre ciego como yo, ¿vivir en la oscuridad de la vida y mendingando el pan? ¿Es el destino de un huérfano recibir el desprecio de todos? ¿O simplemente llamamos destino a la eterna necesidad de adjudicar a algo mayor nuestras penas? He meditado mucho al respecto y todavía no encuentro una respuesta certera. Incluso, creo que terminaré convencido de que no existe una verdad absoluta para esto.

Solo se escucho el sonido de la máscara caer en el piso de mármol. El suave viento, por primera vez acaricia las mejillas de Defteros, que al sentirlo, dejo que una lagrima resbalara por ellas. Que dulce sensación. La sensación de algo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y justo, justo era con él. Se dejo así acobijar por las dulces manos de Asmita, quien delicadamente, empezó a dibujar y sentir cada contorno de su rostro, con extremo cuidado, como si con ello escaneara cada átomo de su piel y lo dibujara en su mente. La felicidad era tan embriagante que no tenía fuerza de impedírselo.

−Yo creo, que el destino lo forjamos con cada decisión nuestra, para ello tenemos el cosmos que reside en cada uno de nosotros, en el interior. Una fuente inagotable de poder y voluntad con el cual es posible someter las cosas.

−"El poder de someter" – Murmuro Defteros, extasiado mientras sentía esas manos tibias con olor a jazmín tocarle y secar las dos lagrimas que rodaron por su rostro.

−Así es, el poder de someter el mismo destino, Defteros

Defteros abrió los ojos, y vio sobre él al dulce rostro de Asmita quien seguía mirando al frente, mientras con su mano dibujaba su cara lentamente. Desde su lugar, arrodillado, pudo vislumbrar el brillo plateado de esos labios. Eso… Eso era lo único que deseaba… ¿Cómo pedirlo?

Casi en modo suplicante, Defteros poso su mano derecha sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de Asmita, ejerciendo un poco presión, gesto que el santo entendió y cumplió plácidamente. Se arrodillo ante él, quedando así de la misma altura, reposando derechamente en una posición oriental.

−¿Qué tan libre quieres ser Defteros? Pregúntate eso cada vez que dudes de ti mismo y respóndete sinceramente. Allí sabrás… − El dedo de Defteros, grueso y áspero, se poso tiernamente sobre el labio inferior de Asmita, haciéndolo callar un momento.

Virgo por un momento se sintió impresionado pero casi inmediatamente dibujo una sonrisa que lo comprendía, permitiendo con ese gesto que Defteros rodara su mano de su labio hasta detrás de su oreja, para sentir así la humedad de su cabello, tal como el día anterior. Y allí, atraído, Defteros acerca sus labios por primera vez, con un nerviosismo que secaba su garganta, pero con un gozo que rebosaba por cada poro de su piel, hasta que por fin, sintió primeramente el roce con la delicada nariz de su compañero. Se detuvo allí, deleitándose con esa dulce fragancia que impregnaba sus pulmones, mientras que Asmita saboreaba el aire caliente que transpiraba Defteros cada tanto. Disfruto ese contacto lentamente, conforme sentía que Asmita ligeramente mostraba aceptación a su descarado deseo y luego inclino un poco el ángulo de su rostro para poder tocar por primera vez, ese fruto prohibido.

Cuando logro tocarlos, un torrente de placer se precipito desde sus labios, hasta llenar inmediatamente sus sentidos, embargar los caminos de su columna vertebral y llenar cada mínimo musculo de su cuerpo. Todo su ser se entrego en ese momento y el sentir que su compañero respondía con el mismo deseo, al mismo ritmo, conectados de forma astral, le dio la autorización suficiente para continuar, si era posible, toda la noche.

* * *

Tercer capitulo y empieza la parte que más me gusto escribir. Nunca creía sentirme comoda relatando esas cosas pero... veo que no fue tan dificil e incomodo como pense.

Karin: tus comentarios me animan muchiiiisimo!!! De verdad que si, gracias por siempre comentarme, me haces feliz! Precisamente lo posiciones en ese tiempo por una razón que se leera en la próximo. Además, ese agarre hasta a mi me parecio sensual, como dejando saar de a poquito el lado salvaje por la desesperación. OMG yo siendo Asmita lo desnudaba alli mismo! xD y si... manigoldo grosero, gracias a los fic de Len he aprendido a entenderlo mejor. ^^

Stardust: (sau) jajaja la otra parejita apenas asoman la cabeza aqui, en el siguiente se ve su interacción. Y si, Regulus andaria pendiente hasta de los grillos, no se como hicieron para mantenerlo en el santuario tanto tiempo. Aspros es importante en todo el asunto de Asmita y Defteros, de alguna manera el en parte los unio. ^^ Y si, los gemelitos durmiendo en la misma cama, es que, siendo defteros alguien que "no existe" no debia haber camita para él. Y se me hizo tierno tambien la idea.

Bueno, tomatazos son validos xD


	4. Libertad y Promesas

**Título: Sueño de Libertad **  
**Fandom: ** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas  
**Temas: **Yaoi, drama, romance  
**Personajes: **Defteros, Asmita, Aspros, Sisyphus, ElCid  
**Spoilers: **Cap 152 pasado de Defteros.  
**Resumen: **¿Qué tan libre quieres ser, Defteros? Esa pregunta podría ser determinandote para la vida del geminiano, justo cuando parece que el tiempo esta por cumplirse. ¿Esperará a la promesa de su hermano o se aventurará a buscar su propia libertad?

Creo que este si rayo en el Lemon... aun no se! xD

**Capitulo 4: Libertad y Promesa**

El aire refrescante agitaba los tenues cabellos castaños del guerrero quien dejaba descansar su rostro entristecido entre sus manos, al lado de su compañero, su más fiel seguidor, aquel que lo había estado acompañando en múltiples misiones. A quien le confiaría hasta su alma.

El Cid se quedo en silencio, solo sentado a su lado, sujetando sus manos entre sus piernas y en espera, de que en algún momento, su compañero hablare.

−Cid…−Murmuro el arquero aún con su rostro agachado− Puedes ver, todo lo que está debajo de nuestros pies, ¿cierto?

El español dio un vistazo general, observando como todas las casa, el campo de entrenamientos y edificios del santuario estaban, justo, a sus pies. Solo detrás de ellos se encontraba la cámara del patriarca, la habitación de Athena y los dos últimos templos.

−Así es.

−¿Puedes decirme que ves? –Pregunto de nuevo sagitario, con su voz ahogada en pesadez−

−Todo un santuario dispuesto a obedecerte− Respondió El Cid decidido.

Sisyphus levanto su vista, dejando entrever sus ojos abrumados de la impresión. No le había pronunciado que era lo que lo agobiaba, pero parece que el ya lo sabía. El español respondió la mirada angustiada de Sisyphus con fuerza, con fluidez, con la tenacidad de su signo.

−¿Acaso dudas de ello?

−No lo dudo… pero aún así… −Sisyphus arranco la cinta que solía sujetar su cabello, dejando que este se viera azotado por la brisa que agitaba al santuario− ¿Cómo supiste?

−Los espectros están renaciendo, el viento de guerra se siente en el ambiente. La necesidad de ir escogiendo un sucesor es lo más lógico –Confesó El Cid, mirando hacia el frente, dejando que su cabellera negra siguiera el ritmo impuesto por la brisa −. Además, tu semblante es un espejo.

Sisyphus soltó una leve carcajada, que más de alegría, escondía un intenso pesar, cosa que para su compañero le pareció extensamente doloroso. De improvisto, Sisyphus se dejo caer sobre el hombro del capricorniano, acto que sacudió las membranas del santo de la decima casa desconcertado.

−Sisyphus, aquí…

−Solo un momento Cid, solo un momento…

Trago grueso, intento mantener la compostura y verifico que efectivamente nadie estuviera cerca para verlos. Luego, cuidadosamente, capricornio estrujo la mano fría de su compañero, infundiéndole compañía, respeto y complicidad.

−Yo, no sé qué hacer… Para cualquier santo, esto debe ser una oferta tentadora, pero me siento indigno de ella.

−Exactamente, ¿qué te dijo el patriarca? –Pregunto el español, deseoso de entender a cabalidad todo lo que estaba pasando.

−Cuando vio que estaba a punto de negarme, no me dejo hablar y me dijo que tenía todo este tiempo hasta la reunión dorada para decidir. Me confesó que siendo yo el más cercano a Athena y de gran estima para mis compañeros, veía que era el indicado, pero que no me viera obligado a aceptar la responsabilidad.

−Eso significa que tiene un apoyo en caso de que tú desistas.

−Tal parece…

El español apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de Sisyphus, como si con eso intentara infundirle valor aunque comprendía perfectamente el desosiego que sentía. Para alguien a quien amaba poner su pecho en frente para proteger a los débiles, debía ser terrible la idea de ver morir a los débiles para protegerlo.

−Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, cuentas conmigo. Recuerda, yo siempre seré tu espada.

El susurro mudo, asintiendo, fue lo único que escucho de su compañero y así en silencio, se dejaron llevar por la dulce brisa que los acunaba, dejando que esta se llevara lejos todo lo que los agobiaba y así disfrutar, enteramente de la paz que les quedaba.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría en la decima casa, la sexta estaba totalmente desconectada de las noticias de guerras, de los dioses e incluso del destino mismo. La mano de Defteros posicionada en la nuca de Asmita, pretendía sujetar su rostro como si fuese el mayor de sus tesoros, mientras se saciaba lentamente de esos labios que tanto había probado a través de pases astrales, que aunque le dejaban una satisfacción honda, no era comparable a lo que ahora era sentir sus labios directamente. Se retiro un momento para poder respirar profundamente, ya que aquel beso tan esperado durante años pareció absorberle el oxigeno de los pulmones. Abrió sus ojos azules para observar el rostro ruborizado de su compañero, quien ahogado, intentaba tomar aire en sus pulmones.

Defteros se sintió embargado de muchas emociones a las cuales no sabía cómo dejarlas correr sin atropellar con ello a su compañero, quien luego de haber recuperado el aire, le devolvió una sonrisa que le daba vía abierta a sus instintos. Él no espero, no tenía mucho tiempo tampoco para detenerse a pensar, así que simplemente tomo el cuerpo de Asmita sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos, tiernamente, dejando que su brazo derecho soportara desde la cintura hasta sostener con su mano su delgado cuello, y con la izquierda, rodaba sus caderas hacía el. El santo le respondió simplemente dejando que una de sus manos seductoramente sujetara sus cabellos desparramados y ahora un poco humedecidos por el mismo, y la que tenía libre, presionar con fuerza la esbelta espalda del gemelo, fuerte, voraz, ardiente como las paredes de un volcán.

Solo eran besos… solo besos tras besos que parecían con ello pasar una larga factura de encuentros fortuitos y deseos negados que había ido acumulando a lo largo de su relación. Desde que se conocieron, hubo algo que innegablemente los ato. ¿El destino quizás? Asmita intentaba pensar en eso mientras sentía que su amante se volvía cada vez más apasionado. La fuerza de su agarre se hacía más potente y conforme seguían aumentando las caricias, ambos cuerpos parecían prepararse para una terrible erupción, que corroería los principios, la moral, la razón. Poco le importo eso al santo de Virgo, quien se detuvo solo a sentir la liberación de aquella bestia dormida, obligada a deambular por las sombras, pensando inútilmente que así doblegarían su fuerza. Nada podía estar tan equivocado.

Era fuerte, muy fuerte, y cuando pensaba en ello no se refería al beso desgarrador que le clavo en su cuello y que lo obligo a morder sus labios, para no emitir un ruido indecoroso que los delatase. Se refería a aquella personalidad que se había forjado tras el dolor, tras la subordinación, tras los años de sombra sucumbiendo a su propio yo. Asmita sabía que detrás de ello había una torrencial de fuerza que pronto se desbocaría y lo haría levantar, fuertemente, como un guerrero inclemente a quien muchos le implorarían misericordia. Deseaba ver ese día, el día en el que el mismo tiempo impartiría su justicia divina.

Entre tanto, el jazmín de su cabello lo tenía embelesado, ensimismado en un torbellino de sensaciones que no hacían más que acelerarlo. Por primera vez, libre. Por primera vez, vivo. Defteros sentía que conforme rodeaba el pecho de Asmita con sus besos, por fin, podía reclamar que algo le pertenecía. Sería lo único, tal vez, pero era enteramente suyo.

Conforme se unían, ambos entendían que al final ya nada podría separar la unión astral de las que estaban siendo testigos, cómplices y victimas. Mientras que Defteros era guiado dulcemente por Asmita y este simplemente seguía complacientemente cada uno de sus deseos, se ejecutaba un rito de lo cual solo ellos tendrían conocimiento. De alguna manera, en alma, en cuerpo, incluso con la esencia del cosmos, uno se buscaría al otro unidos por ese vínculo perfecto en el que se estaba convirtiendo sus cuerpos. Quien sabe cuánto duraría la guerra, ni de qué forma se verían devorados por ella, pero independientemente de eso, se buscarían, incluso en las mismas bases del infierno.

Finalmente, luego de que ambos cuerpos realizaran esa danza afrodisiaca de la cual solo el mismo universo conocía el ritmo, se dejaron caer, en medio de aquel pasillo que solo dejaba entrever un pequeño halo de luz de luna. El cabello alborotado de Asmita se desplazaba por el piso de mármol de forma graciosa, entre tanto Defteros simplemente sucumbió al placer, cansado sobre él, dejando que su torrencial cabello rebelde cayera a un lado y sosteniendo con su mano izquierda, aún posesionado por algún elixir, la dulce mano derecha que Asmita tenía extendida. No podía creerlo, no podía dar crédito en lo que había terminado su carrera, no… más bien su sueño de libertad. Porque definitivamente, este era la conclusión de su casi eterna búsqueda. Todo se limitaba a eso, un momento, en donde pudiera dejarse ir sin riendas, tomar lo que amase, recorrer los caminos que desease, experimentar, sentir. Un nudo en su garganta se formo, embargado de alegría, de sosiego, de paz.

En ese momento, sintió la dulce caricia de Asmita, quien tiernamente volvió a tratar de peinar ese cabello sin ley. Esa acción, hizo que Defteros se reincorporara un poco, para ver el rostro de quien lo había acompañado y volver a dibujar con sus manos las líneas que enmarcaban esos parpados que nunca han visto luz. Él le respondió con sutileza, una sonrisa sincera, que le hizo caer de nuevo en la más pura y valedera paz, aunque ya lejos de la pasión momentánea, Defteros recordó una de las razones por la cual se había atrevido a ir a su templo.

−Pude sentir a tu cosmos golpear este templo dos veces…−Menciono Defteros, con mirada preocupada y un tono asustado…− Mi hermano menciono que si seguías haciéndolo de esa forma podrías…

−shhh…

Asmita detuvo las palabras del gemelo tocando delicadamente su rostro y dibujándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad, para sosegarlo.

−No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré bien. Estoy consciente de que esa no era la forma de hacerlo y se reconocer cuales son mis límites. No pondré mi vida en juego tan fácilmente.

−¿Es una misión del patriarca? ¿Es tan peligrosa?

Ante esas palabras, el santo de Virgo se reincorpora, aún sentado, tomando aquella tela que lo cubría antes de haberse dejado llevar y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, pensativo.

−Es una misión que yo mismo me impuse Defteros. Solo el patriarca me dio la autorización de ausentarme más a menudo, aunque seguiré aquí… ¿lo entiendes cierto?

Defteros asintió, comprendiendo todo. Sus viajes fuera de su cuerpo al parecer serían más comunes y duraderos que antes.

−¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto el gemelo, dejando que una de sus manos recibiera la caricia de aquel cabello dorado y húmedo que se escapaban por la espalda de Asmita.

−Te diré en su momento. Confía en mí.

Acto seguido, el santo voltea y pícaramente besa los labios del gemelo, llevado por el olor que aún estaba impregnado su aliento. Defteros recibió ese dulce gesto como un bálsamo a la angustia que por un momento lo asalto y con delicadeza, tiro del brazo de su compañero hasta volverlo a acoplar a su cuerpo, al cual abrazo, cubriéndolo, como si quisiera protegerlo de todo.

−Pensé que ya no habría remedio… −Susurro Defteros, totalmente fuera de sí, dejando que el aire de sus pulmones se refrescara con el olor a jazmín.

−Sé que fui duro contigo. Aún así, creo que tú eres más duro contigo mismo de lo que yo podría llegar a ser para ti.

−Entiéndeme…

−Trato de hacerlo, créeme que trato de hacerlo… Pero hay muchas cosas de ti que no termino de comprender.

El sonido lejano de una campana llamo la atención de ambos. Debía tratarse de una catedral cercana en el pueblo de Rodorio, que cada 3 horas anunciaba el paso del tiempo a todos los cercanos, incluyendo al santuario.

−Asmita… debo irme… −Musito Defteros, cayendo en cuenta de que la noche avanzaba

−Lo sé. Te ayudaré a ponerte la máscara.

Defteros se sentó a su lado, negándose a sí mismo el tener que volver a ponerse esa carga que de seguro, lo devolvería irremediablemente a la cruda realidad que por un momento creyó haber abandonado. Asmita sintió eso a través de su cosmos, por lo cual tomo con dolor esa mascara, preparándose para ponerla y consolarlo.

−Defteros, un hombre libre elige sus cadenas, también el cuándo y cómo sostenerlas. Cada vez que desees, te ayudaré a quitarte esta mascara hasta que tú mismo puedas hacerlo.

−¿Te burlas de mí porque hace un momento no podía quitármela? –Pregunto Defteros dibujando una sonrisa picara, con una ceja arqueada de forma sinuosa, sin entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

−Para nada…

Ayudado por Asmita, Defteros volvió a colocarse aquella mascara, que por primera vez no le pareció tan pesada. Todo parecía más llevadero ahora.

De inmediato pensó, en como haría para despejar ese aroma a jazmín que había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo y así evitar, que su hermano sospechara lo que esa noche había ocurrido. En ese momento recordó aquella pregunta que le hizo a Asmita el día anterior y que él, magistralmente, se había encargado de evadir.

−Asmita, ¿realmente no sientes celos por mi hermano?

La pregunta al ser oída provoco un extraño desconcierto en él. No eran celos… era un presagio tal vez, una señal, algo que él no terminaba de descifrar. Pero definitivamente no eran meramente celos.

−Sé que tu hermano tiene una gran parte importante de tu corazón, pero también debes admitir que hay otra buena parte que me pertenece.

Defteros lo miro tiernamente, observando cómo sentado, ya con su pantalón puesto, dejaba que su cabello se precipitara por su espalda. Por supuesto, ese semblante confiado de sus palabras, le parecía sumamente jugoso. No le iba a refutar. Ciertamente aquella parte que su hermano no tenía, le pertenecía a él y por más creído que sonara, Asmita estaba totalmente convencido de ello y con toda razón.

−Quería comentarte, que si mi hermano, que es el hombre a quien más venero, me pidiera lastimarte, lo impediría, con todas mis fuerzas.

Asmita le dibujo una expresión de asombro ante esas palabras. Parece que aquello que lo alertaba se hacía cada vez más tangible y aún así, menos explicable.

−¿Crees a tu hermano capaz de algo así? –Pregunto el santo intrigado−

−No… quiero decir, en una situación hipotética…

−No vale la pena enfermar nuestra mente en base a hipótesis, pero entiendo lo que intentas decirme− Asmita se pone de piel, con una sonrisa encantadora −. Si, "hipotéticamente", me tocara enfrentarte, antes de lastimarte intentaría, de mil y una forma hacerte entrar en razón. ¿Conforme con eso?

Con esas últimas palabras, Defteros abandona la sexta casa, escurriéndose entre los campos de entrenamiento. Sin saberlo, sin comprender en ese momento lo que les esperaba en el futuro. Esas frases al final se convirtieron en una promesa.

Asmita suspiro, satisfecho. El cansancio del día no fue nada comparado con la satisfacción que actualmente lo rebosaba. Aún así, algo en su pecho, tras esas palabras, quedó grabado con sangre y fuego.

El amanecer llego al santuario, forrando con los rayos del sol cada una de las edificaciones que se alzaban a lo alto. Desde temprano, Asmita se encontró realizando su misión, a la cual, extrañamente, sintió menos pesada que el día anterior. Entre tanto, Aspros se levanto confundido luego de ver a Defteros, durmiendo en un rincón, sucio, con algunas heridas en sus manos, como si hubiera estado entrenando toda la noche. El olor de jazmín no era detectable, precisamente para eso, luego de salir de la casa de Virgo, Defteros entreno fuertemente, sintiendo que tenía energías para cualquier cosa que le impusiera y para de alguna manera ocultar ese embriagante aroma que lo llenaba.

El ruido de la armadura dorada hizo que Defteros despertara de su letargo y observara, dormitado, a su hermano quien se colocaba su casco dorado, aquel de la doble expresión. Para su vista, iluminado por los rayos del sol que se escurría tras la abertura de su habitación, era como ver a un dios encarnado con su mismo rostro.

−Veo que entrenaste duramente en la noche.

−Así es, te prometí que sería alguien digno de ser el hermano de géminis−Murmuro Defteros

−Por supuesto, después de todo, yo te liberaré de la máscara –Aspros acaricio la cabellera enmarañada de su hermano, casi como si fuese un arrullo de cuna−. Ya falta poco, muy poco para nuestro día…

Defteros se dejo caer en los brazos del cansancio, solo escuchando desde lejos esa última frase sin ver el semblante de su hermano cuando la pronuncio. Aspros lo dejo atrás en su habitación y camino hacia la cima del santuario, recorriendo cada casa mientras recibía la acostumbrada señal de respeto que el tanto amaba, casi sintiendo entre sus dedos aquel trono que le permitiría alcanzar la cúspide y al final, ser reconocido junto a su hermano, su gemelo, la perfecta replica que él había creado para mostrar al mundo cuan fuerte eran y cuan equivocados estaban.

El destino escrito en las estrellas ya había dado su veredicto.

* * *

Cuarto y último capitulo. Lo postee ya para salir de la historia y darme un descanso (mentira, estoy haciendo otro peor igual no lo publicare aún, esperare un tiempo)

Karin: Dios, tu comentario me reemociono, de verdad muchas gracias por leerlo y si, fe la parte que mas me gusto escribir, junto con esta siguiente que practicamente se escribio solo. Esta pareja me ha inspirado mucho y no importa como lo vea, son hermosos juntos.

Stardust: (sau)Aqui va la parejita que hablaba en el anterior y si, se que he escrito mucho. Pero si no aprovecho cuando tengo la idea, entonces pierdo el momento. Soy asi de rara. Aún asi esperare un tiempo para que puedan reposar del deftasmita! xD

Bueno, con esto damos por terminaod esta historia que se ubicaria antes de la rebelión. Gracias a todos por leer! ^^


End file.
